Aku dan Kamu
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Pernah berfikir mengapa saat di Akademi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah saling bertukar sapa? Atau mungkin 'tidak pernah diperlihatkan' saling bertukar sapa?/::Hope It's Canon::


Pernah berfikir mengapa saat di Akademi, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata tidak pernah saling bertukar sapa? Atau mungkin 'tidak pernah diperlihatkan' saling bertukar sapa?

Sejarah.

Yeah, yah. Semua memang punya sejarahnya. Termasuk kisah dua orang Shinobi ini. Jounin dan Genin. Hinata dan seorang Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, tepatnya.

**-:-**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Story: **It's Mine

**Warning!**

**Hope it's Canon. TYPO. Crack'! Bad for EYD & Language. SasuHina Rules.**

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti cerita-cerita lainnya. Kisah ini di mulai pada pagi yang cerah, matahari bersinar dan kicauan burung yang terbang di langit nun biru yang jauh di atas sana. Basi.

Ini Konoha. Bukan Sunagakure yang panas-kering sepanjang massa, kalau perlu diperjelas.

Dan seperti biasanya. Terlalu biasa malah, Akademi ninja Konoha mengalami upacara penyambutan pagi dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai obyek utamanya.

"Sasuke-kunnn!"

Itu Haruno Sakura.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-kunnnn."

Itu Yamanaka Ino.

"Sasuke-kunnnn!"

Dan segerombolan lagi di belakang mereka.

Mereka, calon Kunoichi dengan masa pubertas yang datang terlalu dini.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Putera bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto serta adik dari seorang ketua Anbu termuda yang pernah ada dalam sejarah, Itachi Uchiha yang jenius...

... dan keriput.

Baiklah, lupakan tentang Uchiha Sasuke dan segala tetek-bengeknya tentang Uchiha yang kuat, yang keren, yang tampan, yang jenius, dan blaa, blaa, blaa...

Beralih ke Hyuuga Hinata dengan semua kisah dramatik dan Heroiknya bersama si Uzumaki.

"A-ano, s-selamat pagi..." Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya seraya melambaikan tangan. Terus, seraya berlari dengan penuh semangat hingga melewati batas teritorial yang ditentukan.

"... N-Naruto-kun..."

Uzumaki bebal itu melewatinya, begitu saja. Dan malah menyapa Inuzuka Kiba yang hanya 2 meter dari si Hyuuga Hinata.

Si sulung Hyuuga itu menunduk. Haruskah ia menyalahkan suaranya yang kekuatannya bahkan tidak lebih dari 0,0000001 Hz?

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai pelajarannya," Iruka Umino meletakkan tumpukan bukunya di atas meja sebelum menengokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela. "Dan untuk kalian yang masih di luar sana, tidak akan ada nilai tambahan bagi nilai-nilai kalian yang jongkok!"

Kegiatan berfangirling-ria terpaksa di tunda.

"Minggir Ino-Pig. Aku mau duduk di sebelah Sasuke-kun!"

Atau tidak.

"Kau yang minggir Forehead!"

Dan masih terus berlanjut.

"Kami yang akan duduk di samping Sasuke-kun!"

Yeah, jika kursi dengan panjang 30 cm itu mampu menampung mereka yang bergerombol. Atau jika mereka ingin meratakan tubuh Uchiha Sasuke seperti sebuah dadar gulung.

"Hyuuga, duduklah di samping Uchiha!"

Harap digarisbawahi kalau yang dimaksud 'Hyuuga' disini bukanlah seorang 'Hyuuga Neji'.

Dan Hinata masih menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau Hinata!" Iruka Umino memperjelas. Dan yang di tunjuk hanya bisa pasrah karena tidak jadi duduk di belakang bangku si Uzumaki.

Dan masalah, untuk saat ini, dianggap selesai.

.

.

.

Mata itu melirik dengan hati-hati. Ke sebelah kanan, lalu kembali menunduk. Ke kanan lagi, dan menunduk lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga Sasuke menyadari ada yang tidak normal pada gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Suara itu berbisik pelan dengan datar. Sasuke harus menjulurkan sedikit kepalanya agar Hinata dapat mendengarnya. Terima kasih atas jarak yang Hinata buat. 1,5 meter. Dengan sebuah meja yang mereka bagi berdua sepanjang satu meter.

"A-ano..." mata itu kembali bergerak gelisah. Sesekali menatap sang Sensei yang masih terus menjelaskan seraya menggoreskan puluhan kapur hanya untuk menjelaskan sejarah klan Uzumaki pada Naruto yang notabene merupakan anggota dari klan Uzumaki itu sendiri.

Sasuke sedikit tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya ini tidak sedikitpun meliriknya sejak menduduki kursi di sebelahnya. Justru si tengik-Naruto, menurut Sasuke, menjadi pemandangan yang begitu menarik di kedua mata putih gadis kecil itu. Dan bukan dirinya. Catat. Bukan dirinya yang merupakan anggota murni klan Uchiha yang terhormat dan terkenal akan kejeniusan, ketampanan, kekuatan, blaa, blaa, blaa, seterusnya...

"U-Uchiha-san, bisakah ka-kau tidak memandangiku se-seperti itu?"

Haa! Gadis ini bahkan tidak suka ia pandangi, bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Uchiha-san', bukan Sasuke-kunnnn~ seperti teman-teman perempuannya.

Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Parfumnya? Kulitnya? Pesonanya? Kenapa si Hyuuga itu tidak meliriknya sedikitpun, bahkan terkesan menjauhinya?

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke, secara tidak langsung menginginkan Hinata memanggilnya Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya respon gadis itu di luar prediksi sejauh Lee yang melakukan salto hingga ke Iwa.

"Aahh, j-jadi namamu S-Sasuke, U-Uchiha-san?"

Tsk.

Gadis kecil ini bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya.

Oke, tarik nafas... dan hembuskan. Uchiha harus jaim... Uchiha harus jaim... Uchiha harus jaim...

Kata-kata penenang yang tidak berguna.

... Uchiha harus tampan... Uchiha harus tampan... Uchiha harus tampan...

Ck, Narsis.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata," gadis itu ikut memperkenalkan diri. Sasuke cuek. Toh, ia sudah tahu. Otak Uchiha.

"Berhentilah menoleh ke kanan dan dengarkan penjelasan guru itu."

Ceess.

Seperti suara api yang tersiram air. Senyum ramah Hinata lenyap saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang dan aktivitas seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak mengalami evolusi yang berarti. Dengan masih memakai pakaiannya saat di Akademi, gadis itu mencengkram pohon Sakura yang meranggas di depannya dengan gugup. Kedua matanya kembali bergerak gelisah. Ingin menggunakan Byakugan untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya sebagai mata-mata dadakan, tapi ia belum terlalu mahir diumur yang masih menginjak 10 tahun.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Buushh...

Gagal.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Buushh...

Gagal lagi.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Buushh...

Dan... Gagal. Lagi.

Si Uzumaki belum menyerah dan mencoba beralih ke latihan selanjutnya. Melempar shuriken.

Jika Naruto belum menyerah, maka Hinata tidak akan pernah menyerah lebih dulu. Walau angin musim gugur yang menusuk tulang mulai berhembus, ia akan tetap berdiri di sini dan menjadi penonton ilegal yang setia mengawasi.

Berbeda dengan dua orang tidak PEKA tersebut. Si bungsu Uchiha yang ikut serta menjadi penonton dalam misi Hinata tersebut memilih mengawasi si gadis Hyuuga di banding melirik latihan payah si pirang-paradise. Sambil memetik helaian kelopak semanggi yang tumbuh liar di sekitarnya, Sasuke memandangi bagaimana si Hyuuga Hinata itu mengepalkan tangannya, menyemangati dalam sunyi. Mencengkram pohon di depannya dengan gemas, saat jurus yang dilakukan Naruto gagal, bahkan terkadang memekik pelan saat jurus yang dilakukan si inang Kyuubi itu mendekati berhasil.

Semuanya terasa menyebalkan dan rongga dada si bungsu Uchiha mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

Memang hanya percakapan singkat, tapi adik Itachi Uchiha itu mulai membidik sasarannya, selanjutnya.

Entah sasaran dalam arti yang sesungguhnya ataupun dalam artian yang tidak terdefinisi.

.

.

.

"Ini menggelikan."

Di usianya yang ke 20 tahun dengan status lajang tampan abadi, Uchiha Sasuke yang masih berpangkat 'Genin' mulai terlihat gerah di permainkan oleh perintah misi yang konyol.

Dia, mantan pengkhianat desa yang berhasil membunuh Hokage sementara, Danzou dan kakaknya sendiri yang notabene mantan ketua Anbu masih harus mendapatkan misi mencabuti rumput di salah satu rumah milik lansia dari pensiunan Anbu?

Hahaha.

Apa ia perlu menggunakan Amaterasu untuk membakar habis rumput sialan bersama rumah bobroknya juga?

"Uchiha-san, tolong segera dikerjakan."

Dan payahnya lagi, misi ini diketuai oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Kunoichi dengan pangkat Jounin yang ia tahu memiliki kemampuan sangat, sangat, sangat jauh di bawahnya.

Arghh, kapan ujian Jounin selanjutnya di adakan? Sasuke berjanji akan melimpahkan seluruh kekesalannya pada lawan tandingnya nanti.

Sayangnya ia lupa, walaupun mantan ninja kriminal ranking S, Sasuke tetap harus mengikuti ujian Chunin terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikuti ujian Jounin, yang berarti tes bersama new alumni Akademi ninja Konoha. Anak-anak berumur 13 tahun. Akan menjadi lawannya.

Sial.

"Uchiha-san!"

Dan darimana gadis itu mendapat keberanian membentaknya seperti tadi? Si Naruto itu memang memiliki kemampuan mengubah seseorang menjadi sosok yang luar biasa baru.

Termasuk Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku harus mengecek tim-ku yang akan mengikuti ujian Chunin minggu depan," Hinata melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 12 tepat. Siang hari. Dengan cuaca yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Dan menghabiskan waktu dengan mencabuti rumput.

Tidak elit.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat lagi, Uchiha-san?"

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ehh?" Hinata sedikit tersentak saat serangan ingatan dari kejadian di masa lalu menerjangnya tanpa ampun. Kehidupannya di Akademi dan percakapan pertamanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Semua kembali berputar seperti kaset rusak di otaknya.

Ahh, benar. Ia pernah berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebelum hari ini ataupun hari-hari sebelumnya saat ia juga mengetuai sebuah misi dengan Sasuke sebagai anggotanya. Sebelum perang dunia Shinobi terjadi. Bahkan sebelum para tetua Hyuuga mengakui kemampuannya sebagai seorang Kunoichi.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Tolong cepat kerjakan tugasmu."

Giliran Uchiha terakhir di dunia itu yang terserang ingatan masa lalu. Peristiwa saat pertama kalinya ia tertarik pada seorang gadis. Dan kejadian langka saat ia memperhatikan Hyuuga Hinata yang justru tengah mengawasi Uzumaki Naruto.

Betapa konyolnya.

"Aku juga harus menjenguk Sakura-san yang baru melahirkan pagi tadi," Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. "Semoga Ino-san belum menutup tokonya sore nanti."

Dan fakta terbarunya. Si Uzumaki telah berakhir di pelaminan bersama Haruno Sakura dan bahkan telah memiliki Uzumaki junior.

Jadi, apa masalahnya sekarang?

"Ku kira kau yang akan menikah dengan si pirang itu."

"Maksudmu dengan Naruto-kun?"

Memangnya siapa lagi yang berkepala pirang di Konoha ini selain si bebal Naruto?

"I-itu... Masa lalu," lirikan gelisah. Batuk. Merah. Merah. Kepiting rebus. "K-kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Sasuke angkat bahu. "Rahasia umum."

Harusnya Hinata sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"Tu-tugasmu sudah se-selesai?" tergagap kembali membuatnya susah mengalihkan topik. "Baiklah, kau boleh istirahat sementara aku melapor pada Hokage tentang misimu kali ini."

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah.

Tidak ada kepulan asap. Tidak ada lompatan dari satu atap ke atap lainnya.

Dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Hei."

Sasuke mendekati Kunoichi tersebut dengan menepuk bahunya. Cara yang tidak biasa dilakukan seorang Uchiha untuk menenangkan seorang gadis.

"Mau kutemani?"

Baiklah, ini awalnya...

"Eh?"

"Mau kutemani ke rumah sakit? Kau mau menjenguk bayi si idiot itu, kan?"

"Aa..."

"Walau Genin, aku ini tetap laki-laki," Sasuke mencibir dengan kesal. "Ayo."

Hinata masih belum bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Sasuke barusan... tersenyum padanya, kan?

Srettt...

Dan meraih tangannya dengan gestur penuh sikap gentle...

Apa ia tengah bermimpi.

"Aku..." Sasuke membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Tertarik padamu..."

... Awal dari tingkah bodoh Uchiha Sasuke yang mendadak kronis.

Seseorang, berilah petunjuk padanya cara menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis.

.

.

.

**...::The End::...**

**A/N: Niat bikin fic nyantai malah amburadul jadinya...**

**Yah... Apa boleh buat, sih...**

**Oh ya, ada yang nungguin Naruto the movie yang Road to Ninja? Hinata *ilusinya Madara* disitu seksi banget, ya... Kesannya liar euy...**

**Pingin nonton tapi daerah tidak mendukung.*hidup di daerah terpencil dengan fasilitas pas-pasan*#curcol#**

**Sudahlah, yang penting fic ini bisa menghibur...**

**See you in my next Fic!**


End file.
